darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Knightwalker
Magic is everything in the world, and only power and chaos can ensure they survive for a eternity, and I will kill you if you get in my way of doing so...the Sea of Chaos Demands it!! Erza Knightwalker is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. She is also one of the Twenty-Seven Wives of Dark Emperor and the Mother of Kali Knightwalker, Mallory Knightwalker, and Desdemona Knightwalker. and she is often called by her 1st name unlike she is in her series. Erza is also one of the most evil females in Beyond Light and Darkness and one of the Primary Antagonists of the Series. Appearance Erza Knightwalker is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy red hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short hime-style haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from Scarlet. Erza wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. A dark scarf could be seen wound around her neck. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Edolas Erza is sadistic, cruel, and would kill with a smile. Showing no sympathies towards her enemies and kills without mercy, she had been involved in killing over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus earning the title Erza the Fairy Hunter. She seems to take great pride of this title bestowed upon her; as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told Erza that her Earthland counterpart happens to be a staunch ally of the Earthland Fairy Tail Guild whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, she even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height. Erza also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army; and Charle making her prostrate herself by kneeling down to the floor seemed to be a real blow to her ego that when Pantherlily informed her of Happy and Charle's rebel status (and that was made even worse by the fact that Charle wheedled information from her only mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy through trickery by claiming to be the daughter of Shagote), the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However her streak of fighting has made her overly arrogant and she doesn't seem to take losing lightly as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily beat her off screen. In BLAD Knightwalker loves her Husband deeply and while she is still herself from FT she cares for him more than even edolas ever meant to her willing to Sacrifice it for him and while she loves him she does care for her Earthland Counterpart and her sisters-in-laws to a point she teases them or jokes around with them. She is also Shown to have a common trait with her earthland counterpart she doesn't seem to mind if her husband sees her naked (though it is most likely most wives of Terrantos or any women who loves him does not mind this). Synopsis Edolas Arc Erza Knightwalker is the Fairy Hunter in Edolas, set to destroy the Edolas Fairy Tail. In a mission to capture and exterminate the Edolas Fairy Tail members, Erza fails since the guild was able to teleport away. Erza is then surprised to see the 4th Army Captain, Sugarboy, arrive at the scene. After he comments that the guild moves very quickly, Sugarboy informs Erza that, since the Anima Plan succeeded, all the Army Captains are to return to the Royal City. Sugarboy also informs Erza that the Earth Land Mages and Magnolia townspeople were turned into a giant lacrima. Erza smiles after hearing the news, knowing that the Magic in Edolas will be stable for a while. Erza and Sugarboy then return to the Capital and admire the giant lacrima with the 3rd Army Captain, Hughes. As the three walk, talking about the Magical Power and the lives of the people within it, they meet up with the Royal Army's Chief of Staff, Byro. Byro complains to Erza, pointing out that she still haven't captured and eliminated the remaining Mage guild in Edolas, Fairy Tail. Hughes and Sugarboy defend Erza just as the 1st Army Captain, Pantherlily arrive. After telling Hughes and Byro to be quiet, Pantherlily leaves. Erza, commenting on Pantherlily's moody attitude, tells the others that he isn't pleased about the captains' competition to see who destroys the rebels first. Later, Erza encounters Happy, Natsu, Charle, and Lucy in the secret underground pathway they were sneaking through. Erza's soliders capture everybody besides the cats believing that the cats were the ones who led the fugitives to her. Erza says "Exceed" and everybody around starts to bow, including Erza, while Charle looks shocked and disappointed, after realizing she had unknowingly helped the enemy. Erza later arrives at Lucy's cell to execute her. Lucy tries to persuade her that on Earth Land, she is a member of Fairy Tail, and is a good, responsible person to whom everyone can count on. Although initially surprised, Erza ignores this comment and begins to drag Lucy by her hair, telling her not to confuse her with her Earth Land counterpart. Lucy tries to get her to let her go and help her save her friends, saying that Erza is not the type of person who would laugh at someone's suffering. Erza ignores her again and suspends her over a balcony, telling her that she likes to look at the suffering of others, and that is why she is titled Fairy Hunter, as she has killed dozens of members of Fairy Tail. After saying goodbye, Erza lets Lucy fall from the balcony. Luckily, Lucy is saved by Charle and Happy at the last moment. Charle then tries to exploit Erza's lack of information and presents herself as the princess of Extalia, and the daughter of Queen Shagotte. She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almost succeeds. However, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charle and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three then attempt to escape, leaving Erza who is extremely angry for being deceived. Happy and the others are soon cornered by the Imperial Guards of Extalia and the Royal Army of Edolas. Among them are the Army Captains, including an extremely angry Erza. When Faust activated Code ETD, Erza notices Charle, Happy, and Lucy use the confusion as a way to escape. Thinking that the three are heading towards the West Tower's Basement, Erza commands her forces to go after them and fortify the defenses. Just as Lucy, Charle and Happy are running down the stairs, Erza arrives and throws her spear at them, causing an explosion that stops them in their tracks. Erza then goes up to Charle and is about to kill her when Happy stands up and shields in the middle of the two. Erza merely smirks and decides to kill Happy first when, preceded by an explosion, her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster arrive. Seeing her soldiers fall to Gray's Ice Magic, the Fairy Hunter quickly evaded his attack and tried to strike him, only to be stopped by her Earth Land counterpart, resulting in each Erza inflicting a minor scar on each other's faces; Erza Knightwalker wiped off some of the blood coming from her scar, then smeared it across her left cheek in acknowledgement of Scarlet's power, noting that she did not expect herself to be in the way of her duties, much less an equal in fighting skill. With that, the two Erzas introduced themselves and begin their battle while the other Fairy Tail Mages leave to find Natsu and Wendy. The Fairy Hunter first used Silfarion to battle with speed, but was quickly matched by Titania's Flight Armor, much to Erza Knightwalker's surprise. The Fairy Hunter then uses Mel Force to blow a strong tornado to stop Titania, and quickly follows with Explosion to end the battle, but Titania negates the damage using her Flame Empress Armor, shocking Knigthwalker once more. Erza Knightwalker then comments on Erza Scarlet's ability to change both armor and weapon, and reveals that she can change her weapon too, enabling her to increase her battle strength physically. With that, Knightwalker proudly states that she will reveal the true powers of the spear, the both of them prepared for another round. Despite wielding her spear, Erza Knightwalker was eventually defeated and her armor was taken away by Erza Scarlet, who posed as her in order to gain access to the control room. However, even though she was laden with injuries, she still managed to vault over the control room walls and released Faust from Erza Scarlet. Reaching her anger limit, she is then seen staring daggers at her counterpart as Team Natsu rides Coco's Legion to the Lacrima Island. She cuts her hair off to shoulder length in order to distinguish herself from her counterpart, and ordered the Raizo Squad to chase after them. After the Lacrima is sent back to Earth Land and everyone rejoices, Erza Knightwalker makes an untimely appearance. Equipped with a new armor and and a cannon-like weapon, she blasts a hole through Pantherlily. She then claims that the battle is not over yet. As the Royal Army chased after the Exceed, Erza Knightwalker waited for and ambushed Lucy, Gray, Erza Scarlet, and Coco. When she saw that her counterpart was coming after her, ErZA Knightwalker told her squad to land down, and she will take care of her herself. The both of them then declared that there are no rooms for two Erzas, and one must perish. The two continue to fight, evenly matched, to which Knightwalker pulled out her strongest weapon, Ravelt, and Scarlet her strongest armor, Armadura Fairy. With their strongest assets now at their disposal, the two charge at one another and strike, but only end up destroying their spear and armor respectfully, using up the last of their Magic power and causing the floating island they're on to fall. Knightwalker refuses to give up the fight though resort to using her fist turning the fight into a brawl on the falling rock. All the while she argues that the whole Anima plan was necessary to revive their world. But Scarlet disagrees, showing that they're still fighting despite no powers, and people won't just die because there's no Magic. They have the strength to continue on and all things, living or otherwise, have a voice. These words get through to Knightwalker who realizes Scarlet's right. The two soon hit the ground in a crater; both are alive but weakened and cannot move. Knightwalker acknowledges her loss and concedes to Scarlet. But Scarlet asks if there is such a thing as winning or losing since they were, after all, the same Erza. With Knightwalker and Scarlet having made peace, Anima begins to take Scarlet back to Earth Land. The two Erzas bid one final farewell in happiness. Beyond Light and Darkness History Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Powers & Abilities Master Spearmanship: As an Edolas Magician, she uses special weapon for casting spells, the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. With her Magical spear, Erza is a seasoned fighter whose great skills in battle enabled her to best Mages from the Edolas Fairy Tail. Her strength is enough for her to be regarded as a worthy rival by her Earth Land version, implying equality in combat prowess. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Though she lacks internal Magic, she makes up for with amazing brute strength and some skill in unarmed combat, having nearly defeated an exhausted Erza Scarlet in a fist-fight. Magic Spear: Ten Commandments: A magical spear which is one of strongest Edolas weapons. By changing the spear's form, the Erza Knightwalker can use 10 kinds of magic that the spear provides. Silfarion.jpg|Silfarion Mel Force Spear.jpg|Mel Force Explosion Spear.jpg|Explosion Cannon Form.jpg|Cannon Form Episode_92_-_Gravity_Core.jpg|Gravity Core Episode_92_-_Blue_Crimson.jpg|Blue Crimson Rune_Save.jpg|Rune Save Saint Spear Ravelt.jpg|Saint Spear Ravelt *'Default Form (Eisenmeteor)': A spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. It can give off a small timed explosion that damages the surrounding enemies *'Velocity Spear, Silfarion': A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically, however its speed was matched by Scarlet's Flight Armor. This spear also improves the jumping power of the user. *'Vacuum Spear, Mel Force': A spear with a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft. It enables Knightwalker to perform a vacuum wave against the enemy. *'Explosion Spear, Explosion': A spear that creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits, Scarlet, however, used the Flame Empress Armor to decrease the damage. The explosion does not damage the user. *'Gravity Spear, Gravity Core': A spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity. Used to stop Erza Scarlet's Trinity Shot. *'Double Dragon Spear, Blue Crimson': A spear that divides into two, one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Knightwalker combines the two abilities for attacking her enemies. *'Sealing Spear, Rune Save': A spear that cuts through opponents' magic. *'Saint Spear, Ravelt': The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edolas, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. It was destroyed by Scarlet's Fairy Armadura attack but not before also bringing down the said armor. *'Cannon-Spear Form': A form of her spear that seems to be able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes. The name and full ability of this form have not been revealed yet Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Dark Sides Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Fairy Tail